


All the Time In the Universe

by Camellia Cook (thekurosakiconundrum)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: Kylux Cantina, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, married, the very softest possible kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekurosakiconundrum/pseuds/Camellia%20Cook
Summary: Hux cuddles with his husband on a rainy fall morning. That's all!





	All the Time In the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> You could read this as a modern AU or as a post-canon exiles happy ending. : )

The rain outside was loud, wind-driven and rhythmic against the side of the house. Cool, damp air scented with the soft decay of fallen leaves and fallen apples blew in, settling against Hux’s face, the only part of him not covered by their blankets, the heavy winter ones he’d only just gotten out this week. He knew he should get up and close the window because the moisture coming in was bad for the old house’s wood floors, but he was too comfortable, and he didn’t want to wake Kylo.

Though, he supposed he ought to wake Kylo, and roust himself, too, for that matter. It was late, almost ten, and they had fallen asleep just after midnight last night. There was really no excuse for staying in bed.

But then, they hardly needed an excuse. It was Sunday, and they had nowhere to be, not one obligation between them. They could stay here all day, in their home, in their bed, if they wanted. Maybe they would. 

Hux sighed contentedly, squirming just that little bit closer up behind Kylo’s warm, enormous body, holding onto him just that little bit tighter, his knees tucked neatly into the crook of Kylo’s knees, as close as he could get.

He liked the way their hips lined up, his soft cock nestled against Kylo’s arse.

He liked the way he could press his face against the back of Kylo’s shoulder, his nose kept warm by the crook of his neck and the scent of Kylo’s skin in every breath he took.

Lying there, like this, he tried not to think about the fact that couldn’t live without this. He’d become habituated, addicted to the warmth of Kylo’s skin against his. The hard-edged self-sufficiency he’d taught himself over the years had failed him in the face of this, how good it was, how good they were together. This ridiculous, too-big, too-passionate man sharing his bed had somehow snuck past all his defenses and left him open, undefended.

Kylo would deny that, of course. He’d say that he defended him, now, that he kept Hux’s heart close so as to allow no one to harm it. Hux was never able to tell him that it was Kylo himself he was so defenseless against.

He pressed closer still, his easy affection taking on a desperate edge as he clung to his husband. He worried so often that he held Kylo too tightly, that he would squeeze him down into nothing, that he would smother him with the need for closeness he’d spent his entire life denying.

Kylo woke then, either disturbed by Hux’s too-tight hold or sensing his sudden unease. Hux loosed his grip immediately, and Kylo turned in his arms to face him, offering up a sleepy smile. Hux’s anxiety melted away and he smiled back, so in love he could barely stand it.

“Good morning,” Kylo whispered, bumping his delightfully oversized nose against Hux’s. 

“Morning,” Hux murmured thickly, a little overcome. He kissed Kylo, then, even though his husband slept with his mouth open and always had terrible morning breath. It didn’t matter, not when his lips were soft and cool with the rainy air still clinging to them, warming quickly under Hux’s. 

“Mm,” Kylo said, pronouncing the little syllable like it was a whole sentence, declarative. He knew Kylo well enough to translate, now, and he knew that it meant something like this: I love you, I’m happy, I’m content. This is good. I want to stay here.

“Mm,” Hux agreed, smiling as he pressed their foreheads together, throwing a leg over Kylo’s thigh so that their calves slid together, hair dragging against hair. 

It was growing too warm under their heavy winter blankets, and Hux’s arm was squashed between them, prickling with pins and needles. He had to piss and he was thirsty, but Kylo nuzzled him again, nosing along his jawline as he wrapped his arms around Hux and clung as tightly as Hux ever had clung to him. It was Sunday, and they had nowhere to be except here. 


End file.
